frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
165 – The Instance: I want to have Jean Reno's baby Dot Com Go Bengals!
Big News Of The Week Icecrown Citadel Is Coming, Bring A Jacket *Frozen Halls is the 5-man dungeon. *It sprawls across three wings of the citadel’s foundation. *You’ll assist either Jaina Proudmoore (Alliance) or Sylvanas Windrunner (Horde) in infiltrating the citadel. *Normal and Heroic versions of the dungeon will be accessible to players, although each wing will be considered a separate instance; therefore, on Heroic difficulty, each wing will have its own separate lockout timer. *All-new rewards — including item level 219 (normal) and level 232 (Heroic) loot — will be offered to those who destroy some of the Lich King’s most formidable allies. *Frozen Throne: That’s the raid dungeon. *It comes in the usual 10- and 25-player versions, and each version has 12 encounters. *Each encounter can be fought in either normal or Heroic mode, and players can use a new user interface feature to toggle easily between difficulties. *The rewards in the raid dungeon start at item level 251 in the normal mode with 10-player encounters, increase to item level 264 in the Heroic mode with 10 players and the normal mode with 25-player encounters, and then finally reach item level 277 in the Heroic mode with 25 players. Rumors And Scuttlebutt No One Is Using AuctioneerDB This week, one of the most legendary WoW modification creators returned to his community to find, well, let’s just read some of what Norganna wrote: “For the past few months I have been taking a break from the daily grind of being “norganna”. I’m ready to come back and have a good look at the future of Auctioneer. The current state of affairs is that we have 4 servers running. One of which is reasonably expensive and for all intents and purposed is dedicated to running AuctioneerDb. The remaining 3 other servers, are for the Auctioneer development, issue tracking, wikis, forums, email etc. The mod AuctioneerDb was meant to be a collaborative price database. It was something that many people doggedly asked for over the life of the Auctioneer project, and I have sunk quite a bit of my own time and money (2 years of my spare time, and around $5000 of my own money at this point) into the project to find out that almost nobody is going to use it. We got during the peak of it’s use about 100 visitors/day. It’s a terrible shame to me, thinking that I’m going to have to shut it down and admit failure.” Check Out The Tier 10 Armor Blizzard decided this time around to short-circuit the guys who make a blog-living out of datamining new PTR patches, and just release the look of the new Tier 10 armor sets themselves. On a sneak peak at Tier 10 page they published this week, Blizzard has thus-far given us a nice look at what this Winter’s fashionable Death Knights, Druids, Hunters and Warriors will all be wearing. Town Cryer Luke P. writes: Today me and my friend had an argument about Druid tanks. I’m wondering what you guys think of them. Do you two think they would make a good raid tank? He believes that they shouldnt be tanking at all! Drop Of The Week Holy Crap It’s The Greatest T-Shirt Of All Time!!! I slipped into my Three Worgen Moon T-Shirt and stepped confidently out of the Dalaran sewer. Blood elves immediately swarmed around me and started giggling uncontrollably. I couldn’t tell if they were male or female (who can?) but they were obviously attracted to me. I strode confidently into the Violet Citadel and told Rhonin I was going to kill the Lich King. He said “You need help.” I responded, “Three Worgen Moon is all the help I need.” Rhonin shook his head, apologetically. I expected a wise mage to know more about the power of Three Worgen Moon. Category:The Instance